George Cooper Jr.
George Cooper Jr. is the eldest of George and Mary Cooper, as well as the older brother of Sheldon and Missy Cooper by four or five years (depending on birth month and year). He has only been mentioned in the series. He was named after his father George Sr. who died before the show started. His mother calls both him and Missy "dumb as soup" in "The Luminous Fish Effect" (S1E04), though this may be an exaggeration. Sheldon mentions him in "The Jiminy Conjecture" (S3E02), saying "I grew up with an older brother and a very contentious twin sister." Sheldon's family pedigree, depicted briefly in "The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification" (S4E02), shows a brother as well as a twin sister. Sheldon mentions in "The Fish Guts Displacement" (S6E10), that his brother would sneak into their father's truck and drink his driving whiskey. In "The Cooper Extraction" (S7E11) Sheldon mentions "my brother's kidney stone", presumably meaning his. In "The Fortification Implementation" (S8E20), Sheldon tells Amy that his brother and sister built forts in the living room and wouldn't let Sheldon in, which he hated so much. In "The Maternal Combustion" (S8E23), Sheldon tells Leonard's mother Beverly that his brother and sister are mouth-breathing idiots. In "The Matrimonial Momentum" (S9E01), Mary Cooper mentions that Sheldon's brother has a girlfriend and that she would not let him give her grandmother's ring (which she gave to Sheldon for Amy) to that whore. When Sheldon asks if Mary Magdalene was a woman of ill repute, Mary tells Sheldon that when his idiot brother redeems mankind, he can date whoever he wants (This suggesting that despite being a loving parent, Mary is on bad terms with George Jr.). Sheldon briefly talks about his brother while filming his part of Leonard Nimoy's documentary in "The Spock Resonance" (S9E07). In "The Solder Excursion Diversion" (S9E19), while Sheldon is with Amy at his storage unit, he shows her a golf ball which Sheldon's brother threw at Sheldon's head which left a dent. Trivia * George might appear in Season 11 for Sheldon and Amy's engagement and possibly, their wedding if it happens in that season. * As a teenager, George goes to school with his brother in high school. * George and Sheldon don't get along, and the pilot of Young Sheldon explains that it's because George is tired of always being compared to his brother. Family *'Father:' George Cooper Sr. *'Mother:' Mary Cooper *'Brother:' Sheldon Cooper *'Sister:' Missy Cooper *'Grandfather:' Pop-Pop *'Grandmother:' Meemaw *'Uncle:' Carl *'Uncle:' Edward *'Uncle:' Unnamed uncle who gave children gifts like Santa and was not arrested in Oklahoma for his actions. *'Uncle:' Uncle Roger *'Aunt:' Aunt Ruth *'Brother-in-law' by Missy *'Nephew' by Missy and her husband Category:Characters Category:Mentioned-only Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Articles Without Photos Category:Cooper Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 7 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 7 Category:Minor Characters Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Dating Category:Uncles Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Sheldon Category:Texas Category:Season 6 Category:Series 6 Category:Season 8 Category:Series 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Series 9 Category:Unseen Characters Category:Bros Category:Males Category:The Coopers Category:Bullies Category:Young Sheldon